1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of medical appliances, and more particularly, the present invention relates to dental implants.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Dental prostheses are supported by abutments connected to them, which are attached to dental implants in the patient's jaw. The method of attaching the abutment to the implants limits the cases in which prostheses are applicable and the geometrical configuration of the dental implants.
Prior to setting forth the background of the related art, it may be helpful to set forth definitions of certain terms that will be used hereinafter.
The term “standard dental implant” as used herein in this application, is defined as any dental implant with an inner cavity such as internal hex, internal octagon or internal star.